Tudo estava como o vento
by Vick Caroline
Summary: Essa é uma historia sobre mitologia Grega. Me inspirei na história do titio Rick. Espero que gostem :D
1. Me contam que eu tenho um pai

Já estava tudo escuro. Chovia muito. Eu estava correndo e com muito medo...

Meu nome é Annie. Anniella Karoline. Tenho 15 anos e moro em Cuiabá, Mato Grosso. Quer dizer, até agora. Até os meus 10 anos, minha família (minha mãe basicamente) mudava anualmente de cidade, mas já faz 5 anos que eu vim morar aqui.

Aquela informação veio como um punhal em meu estômago, ontem minha mãe me avisou que iríamos mudar de cidade de novo. Agora iríamos pra São Paulo.

Cuiabá era a cidade que eu mais passara tempo. Lembro-me de como conheci a minha melhor amiga:

"Estava sentada na sorveteria quando uma garota aparentemente normal apareceu e perguntou:

-Tem alguém sentado aqui?

-Pode pegar a cadeira. – respondi curta e grossa para ver se ela saia logo.

-Não é para eu pegar a cadeira, bobona – ela disse e se sentou- é para eu vim falar com você.

Ela me respondeu e eu fiquei pensando se a conhecia. Ela logo respondeu como se lesse a minha expressão de confusa:

-Você não me conhece. Não ainda. Prazer Larissa – ela disse estendendo a mão. Normalmente eu não iria aceitar conversar com ela, mas aquele sorriso era muito convidativo e ela parecia estar determinada a se tornar minha amiga... "

Eu a conheci no meu primeiro dia na cidade e ela foi a minha primeira melhor amiga. Pelo menos a primeira verdadeira.

Depois dela conheci seus amigos: a Jay Lee, o Paulo e o Rafael. Eles eram os únicos que pareciam se importar comigo. Eu os amava. Eu não podia deixá-los...

Eles são meus melhores amigos. E daqui a um dia iria perder tudo. Tudo.

"Me encontre onde tudo começou em 15 minutos", enviei para Lari afinal, eu tinha que me despedir deles, minha mãe avisara que nada que eu fizesse iria mudar a decisão. Nunca escrevia nome do lugar afinal minha mãe podia pegar meu celular e aparecer de surpresa lá.

Para os outros o código era outro: "Me encontre no melhor lugar da cidade em 15 minutos", eles era viciados em sorvete e sempre íamos lá depois da escola. Lembranças. Era o que ia virar tudo. Apenas. Lembranças.

Coloquei minha calça Jeans, um casaco e um All Star. Estava toda de preto. À noite, desapareceria nas sombras.

Desci as escadas e disse para a minha mãe que iria me encontrar com meus amigos.

Estava saindo e minha mãe quis me dar um beijo, mas eu desviei deixando-a "no vácuo". Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido:

-É tudo pra o seu bem.

Eu saí e bati a porta. Mal sabia de como me arrependeria de ter feito isso. E seria logo.

Fui andando devagar até chegar à sorveteria que ficava na esquina de minha casa. Logo avistei Larissa, sempre na hora. Perfeccionista até demais essa minha amiga.

"Seja forte" ficava repetindo em pensamento, afinal eu estava lá para me despedir não para dar uma prova de que eu era fraca.

Lari sempre com um sorriso. Aquele sorriso que ninguém resistia. Assim que cheguei mais perto corri em sua direção e dei-lhe um forte abraço.

Eu sabia que ela já sabia o que eu ia fazer lá. Eu não sei como, mas ela sabia. Larissa dava uma de vidente ás vezes, o pior é que ela acertava...

-Você não pode ir – ela me disse antes de eu abrir a boca.

-Você conhece a minha vida Lari, nunca paro. Sempre como o vento, ora aqui ora lá.

-Você não pode ir – ela repetiu com a cara que ela fazia muito bem, a cara de quem estava decidida a fazer algo – Quem eu vou encher o saco durante a aula? Hein? Responda-me.

Ela disse e eu ri alto.

-Só você para me fazer rir, né, Larissa – disse lhe dando um tampa no ombro.

-Faço o que eu posso. – Ela me respondeu convencida.

Conversamos sobre possibilidades de fazer minha mãe mudar de idéia, mas não chegamos a nenhuma conclusão. Não se passaram nem 20 minutos quando Jay, Paulo e o Rafa chegaram.

-E ae, qual é a novidade urgente? – Rafael me perguntou.

Olhei para Larissa e disse:

-Faça as honras.

-Fala logo pessoas. – Jay interrompeu nervosa.

-A v***a aqui vai mudar de cidade. – Lari respondeu.

-O QUE? TU TA DE KO COM A MINHA CARA GAROTA!- Paulo disse gritando na sorveteria que todos se assustaram.

-Olha a minha cara de quem está brincando – eu disse e eles riram.

-Mas isso é só ano que vem né? NÉ?- Paulo me perguntou.

-Segunda. – respondi olhando pra o teto.

-SEGUNDA? – quem gritou dessa vez foi Rafael.- MAS HOJE É SÁBADO!

-Da pra vocês calarem a boca? – pedi educadamente quase pulando no pescoço dele.

-Lógico que não – ele disse com aquela cara de "você não manda em mim" – Annie pelo menos você vai continuar no estado.

Olhei mais uma vez para Larissa que estava quieta demais...

-São Paulo – ela disse admirando um sorvete de chocolate- Ela vai para São Paulo.

-SÃ... - Percebi que Paulo ia gritar de novo então antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca, tapei a boa dele e sussurrei:

-Já estourou a cota de gritos por hoje, beleza?

Sentamos em uma mesa e fomos tomar um sorvete, afinal era pecado estar em uma sorveteria e sair sem nenhum sorvetinho.

Estava sentada, ainda conversando para convencê-los de que aquilo não era o fim do mundo quando me bateu um sono repentino.

Acordei com aquela v***a chamada Larissa na minha frente quase jogando um copo de água em meu rosto:

-O que você pensa que vai fazer – me levantei rápido, mas não percebi que havia uma mulher atrás de mim. Pedi desculpas e percebi uma coisa: ela tinha dentes e garras afiadas. A pior atendente que eu já vira:

-Me desculpe senhora- disse me sentando novamente.

- Anniella Karoline, seu pai me mandou buscá-la.

-Pai? Que Pai? Eu não tenho pai – respondi no automático.

-Ordens são ordens - a "mulher" veio pra cima de mim.

-O que... – Jay começou, mas não teve coragem de terminar

Apenas senti Larissa me puxando:

-Corre!

x-X-x

Nunca havia visto nada parecido com aquela coisa, quando Larissa me mandou correr não pensei duas vezes a fazer-lo. Arrastei a Jay, o Paulo e o Rafa junto, é claro.

Corremos o máximo que podíamos, mas eu sentia que aquela coisa não estava longe.

Já estava a 5 quarteirões da sorveteria quando paramos:

-A...aquela coisa... – comecei, mas não tive fôlego para terminar.

-Era bem estranha! – Larissa exlamou.

-Era horrível – Rafa retrucou.

-Era impossível de existir – Jay respondeu – parecia uma coisa que eu li em um livro de...

-MITOLOGIA! – Paulo completou.

Não gostava muito de ler , odiava pelo simples fato de eu ser disléxica, então eu não podia falar nada. Mas Jay era muito esperta adorava ler essas coisas estranhas e tals e eu sabia que se ela havia falado era porque tinha certeza.

-Mitologia? Grega ou Romana? Eis a questão... – Larissa conseguiu fazer uma piada e todos rimos.

-Grega – Jay disse calmamente – só consigo ler mitologia grega, romana não.

Logo depois que ela respondeu senti alguém se aproximando lentamente, a única pessoa om reflexos mais ágeis que os meus eram o Paulo:

-A coisa voltou – ele disse encarando a "atendente".

Não podia fugir. Aquela coisa ia me seguir aonde eu fosse.

-O que você quer comigo? – perguntei dando um passo a frente.

-Seu pai me mandou te buscar – "ela" disse.

-Você já disse isso – disse irritada – Aonde eu vou? E primeiro: quem é meu pai?

Agora não estava mais com medo daquilo.

- ΤΟ ΚΑΤΑΣΚΗΝΩΣΗ ΗΜΙΑΙΜΟΣ – "ela" disse em uma língua estranha, mas eu não sei como entendi. E não fora a única.

-Acampamento Meio-Sangue? – Larissa e Rafael perguntaram juntos.

-A ordem é simples: Leve Annie, e se ela tiver com meio-sangues leve junto,em segurança até lá. Depois desapareça.

Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais bizarro.

-Como se poder ter só metade do sangue? – Rafael perguntou, ele era bonito, mas ele era a prova de que beleza não era tudo.

-Já falei demais! – a coisa parecia nervosa – Não costumo ser boazinha!

-Eu não vou. – disse me afastando.

-Não vai por livre espontânea vontade? – a coisa deu um sorrisinho malvado (sé que aquilo era um sorriso) – Vai por livre espontânea pressão.

Aquilo avançou em mim e em meus amigos. Ela segurou meu braço com tanta força que suas garras se fincaram em minha pele e eu gritei:

-P**A QUE P***U! V***a!

Estava sentindo a dor na minha alma. Não conseguia me soltar, era muito forte. Aquilo havia cercado eles, nenhuma chance de meus amigos se salvarem.

Aquela coisa já era horrível, depois de virar sei lá o que piorou. Conseguiu carregar nós 5 durante umas 2 horas. Voando. A partir daquele ponto não sabia se estava maluca ou apenas em um sonho estranho.

-Daqui eu não passo – ela disse jogando-nos no chão – Não quero, nem posso, entrar no covil dos bonzinhos.

Não entendi, mas "ela" estava indo embora então nem me importei.

-Estávamos em uma colina. Havia uma "placa" no alto escrito:

ΤΟ ΚΑΤΑΣΚΗΝΩΣΗ ΗΜΙΑΙΜΟΣ

-Vamos? –Jay disse – Já que estamos aqui não custa ir lá, não é mesmo?

Concordei e subimos a colina. Assim que começou a decida não me senti nem um pouco bem. Onde a coisa havia pegado estava ardendo. Vi tudo caindo e desmaiei.

x-X-x

Acordei em uma "cama" em uma provável enfermaria. Havia várias pessoas lá. Muitas, ou melhor, a maioria, com cortes.

Tentei me levantar, mas estava fraca. Meu braço estava enfaixado, mas eu não sentia dor. Apenas fraqueza.

-Quíron mandou você ficar deitada – Paulo me alertou (aparecendo não sei de onde) quando tentei me levantar mais uma vez.

-Que bom que você está bem! – eu disse e nós dois sorrimos – Espera, você disse Quíron? Quem é?

-Você logo o conhecerá. Aguarde.

-Onde está Jay? E a Larissa e Rafael? – perguntei meio desesperada sendo que eu estava "doente" ali era eu aparentemente.

-Estão no "caça – à - bandeira".

-Estamos em uma escola então. Na aula de Educação Física. – disse sarcástica.

-Isso é um acampamento que treina heróis... – ele respondeu.

-Heróis? – perguntei confusa e achando que ele estava brincando.

-Heróis como você será um dia, senhorita Anniella – alguém disse alguém não, um cavalo... Um homem meio cavalo (ou seria um cavalo meio homem?).

Quase pulei da cama quando vi aquela criatura. "Isso não é verdade! Você deve estar passando mal no avião, Annie, só isso!" pensei comigo.

-P... Paulo... quem ou o que é essa coisa? – disse puxando-o para a minha frente (detalhe eu ainda estava deitada então quase o derrubei em cima da cama).

-Calma Annie. Esse é o Quíron que eu te falei.

Não me acalmei. "Como se isso fosse motivo de calma".

-Você está no Acampamento Meio-Sangue – ele começou e eu pensei "como se eu não soubesse" – Bem aqui é um acampamento apenas para semideuses, ou meio-sangues. Aqui vocês aprendem, como eu disse, a serem heróis, aprendem a atacar e se defender, usar seus dons e aperfeiçoar seus reflexos..

-Como se deusES existissem – pensei alto, alto demais...

-Deuses existem! – Quíron me repreendeu como se eu tivesse dito algo que deveria ser motivo de punição – Eles tanto existem que um deles é seu pai.

Fiz uma cara de desprezo e levei um belo e forte tapa na cabeça. De Paulo.

-Cala a boca – ele disse para mim.

-Seus amigos já sabem de tudo, qualquer duvida pergunte à eles – Ele disse mais calmo – Só precisamos descobrir quem é seu pai. E antes disso, fique no chalé de Hermes, até descobrirmos.

-Meus amigos estão lá também? – perguntei esperançosa.

-Enquanto você estava desmaiada, os pais deles já os reclamaram. Cada um já foi direcionado para seu devido chalé.

Ele disse e saiu.

-Pode começar a falar – disse virando para Paulo com aquela cara de "fala ou eu fico boa rapidinho para te matar".

-Basicamente: todas as lendas gregas existem. – ele começou – Meu pai é Ares. Deus da guerra.

-Continua – disse porque ele havia parado.

-Rafael é filho de Afrodite, a deusa do amor – não me espantei com isso – Jay é filha de Atena.

-E a Lari?

-Apolo. O Deus do Sol.

x-X-x

Nos outros dias Lari veio conversar comigo, e Paulo. Estavam me dando um negocio chamada Ambrosia. Era gostoso e eu já estava me sentindo melhor.

Era segunda quando eu fui para o "meu" chalé. Aquilo estava uma bagunça. Ainda não estava acreditando muito em deuses e pá. Mas eu não podia falar nada. Desejava sempre que se isso fosse mesmo verdade que eu fosse para o me chalé o mais rápido possível, se é que aquele não era o meu chalé...

Estava "treinando" junto a Paulo (que parecia que treinava desde criança, afinal ele era filho do deus da guerra tinha que ser bom com uma espada) quando o cavalo, quer dizer, Quíron se aproximou:

-Duas noticias para você. Uma boa e uma ruim. – ele disse.

-Manda a boa primeiro. - respondi

-Conseguimos contatar a família de todos os seus amigos, e eles concordaram em deixar vocês aqui nesse verão. – ele disse e eu pensei "Putz se isso é a noticia boa, imagina qual será a ruim..."

-E qual é a ruim? – Paulo perguntou.

-Aquela amiga de vocês, a filha de Apolo.

-Larissa – eu disse com medo do que teria acontecido com ela – O que ela tem?

-Ela aceitou o Espírito de Delfos. Ela será o novo oráculo do Acampamento. Me desculpem, mas ela percebeu que era a escolhida.

-Espírito de Delfos? – perguntei não entendendo.

-Espírito de Delfos é o espírito do primeiro oráculo, Sibila.

-Nós podemos ir falar com ela? – Paulo questionou.

-Podem, ela não está doente. Acontece que pode ser que vocês estejam conversando e ela faça uma previsão do nada.

Nós corremos até a Casa Grande onde encontramos a Jay, o Rafa e a Larissa lá.

-Larissa. Quer dizer que você é mesmo vidente agora? – Paulo disse.

-Vidente, não. Oráculo, é mais bonito – ela disse convencida e todos rimos.

Quíron entrou rapidamente na sala bem atrás de nós.

-Acabamos de receber um aviso. Dois meio-sangues estão perdidos, bem quase. Eles estão seguindo as ordens de Gaia. Nós precisamos avisar o acampamento!

-Lógico – Larissa disse, mas então entrou em um transe:

"A leste, cinco meio-sangues, juntos, buscarão. Dois meio-sangues, perdidos, estarão. Um, no caminho, se perderá; outro, por você, se apaixonará. Uma difícil decisão você terá que fazer. Cuidado, pois tudo depende de você: Vencer ou Perecer."


	2. Missão 1

-Cinco? – Quíron exclamou – Nossos melhores heróis já estão em uma missão.

-Gaia? – indaguei – O que é?

- O que não, quem. – Jay começou – Chamada de Mãe Terra, Quíron disse que ela quer derrubar o Olimpo...

-Se ela tiver esses dois garotos ao seu lado apoiando-a, ela poderá conquistar a confiança, usando eles, de novos meio-sangues e se fortalecer. Igual Cronos fez...

-Então chame logo os heróis desse acampamento! – Rafael exclamou.

-Acontece que só o que sobrou no Acampamento depois que eles saíram em uma missão bem mais importante foram os sátiros, ninfas e os recém chegados ao acampamento. – Quíron disse encarando todos nós.

-Que legal! E você vai decidir mandar quem para essa "missão" de resgatar seus preciosinhos?-continuei sarcástica.

-Você tem que aprender a ser mais educada mocinha – Quíron me "repreendeu".

-Nem minha mãe conseguiu e você acha que vai ser você a conseguir este feito? – disse colocando a mão na cintura com uma cara de convencida (pelo menos foi o que Paulo me disse).

-Cinco... – Quíron disse pensativo e evitando me responder – Vocês podem ser os cinco?

-Oráculo em uma missão? Não tem aquele negocio de ficar isolado e blábláblá? – Larissa disse confusa.

-Você só não pode ter um relacionamento com alguém – Quíron disse com um meio sorriso – Você fez sua primeira profecia, gostaria de participar dela?

-O QUE? – eu e Paulo indagamos assustados juntos.

-Vocês são os únicos mais velhos presente nesse Acampamento. Vocês vão ter o oráculo, uma filha da deusa da sabedoria e um filho do deus da guerra. Não vai ser hoje que vocês vão morrer. – Quíron disse com a maior tranqüilidade.

-Morrer? A gente corre o risco de morrer? – disse começando a me assustar um pouco, bem pouco.

- Sim senhorita... Qual é seu sobrenome mesmo Annie?

-Não... Não sei – disse me sentindo humilhada, nunca falara para ninguém que não sabia meu sobrenome pelo simples fato de minha mãe, a verdadeira, ter morrido no parto e eu ficara com a mulher que hoje eu chamo de mãe...

-Tudo bem. Você comandará a "missão" – ele imitou o meu tom sarcástico.

-Eu? Mas eu nem sei quem é meu pai. E se for eu, aquela coisa de decisão, vencer ou perecer, a decisão caberá a mim, não é mesmo?

-Sim. Você é a pessoa certa para liderar e você logo descobrirá quem é teu pai.

-Nós acreditamos que você é capaz – Larissa sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Para onde nós vamos? – eu disse erguendo a cabeça.

-Essa é a Annie que estamos acostumados – Paulo me abraçou por trás.

-Vocês vão para o leste, como Larissa disse, eles vão vir em encontro a vocês, mesmo sem querer, Gaia vai tentar conseguir novos servos – Quíron disse.

-Leste até quando? – Jay interrompeu.

-Até vocês chegarem à escola mais conhecida da cidade, Cameron High School, foi lá onde eu os vi. Normalmente eu não saberia muito sobre as missões, mas há alguém que quer que vcs os achem...

-Então tá né. – eu disse desconfiada.

-Larissa você vai ser a única a levar uma arma diferente, um arco e flecha, Annie e os outros levarão um escudo e uma espada, o normal.

"Eu não manejo bem uma espada" pensei

-Me desculpe, mas...

-Você logo descobrirá no que é boa – ele me interrompeu como se soubesse de muitas coisas, mas não quisesse me contar – descansem, já está ficando tarde e vocês partirão ao amanhecer.

Eu era única que estava ansiosa. Para falar a verdade eu era a única que achava aquilo uma confusão.

Assim que saímos da Casa Grande percebi que havia um curo d'água ali perto. Quando encontrei sentei-me a beira e apenas tentei pensar que nada havia acontecido. Nada.

Fiquei horas e horas sentada. Pensei em tudo que havia acontecido deixado de acontecer e o que poderia vir a acontecer.

"Quem seria o meu pai?", "O que Quíron sabe e não quer me contar?".

Depois de muito ficar sozinha senti alguém se aproximando, não era necessário virar, pois logo saberia quem era:

-Você vai se sair bem. –a voz me pareceu familiar.

-Por que não está se preparando para a sua primeira missão- eu disse e ele se sentou ao meu lado – Hein Paulo?

-Ah Annie, fala sério. Você é Annie, a garota que não tem medo de nada. A gente vai ali achar dois garotinhos e vamos embora. – O ouvindo falar até que parecia ser fácil, só parecia.

-Se nós não tivéssemos entrado aqui seria, sim, fácil. Mas... – eu comecei e virei para ele - Mas aqui tudo muda. Se você perceber até nesse mundo meus pai me rejeitam...

-Você nunca foi rejeitada Annie – ele se virou para o riozinho – Nós nunca te rejeitamos.

-Não, vocês não. Mas você vê que todos me tratam diferente aqui pelo simples fato de ...

-Não saber quem é seu pai – ele completou.

- E não ter nenhum sinal de que eu sou mesmo uma semideusa... Ele deve ter vergonha de mim – eu disse e ele me abraçou.

-Vergonha, por quê? Você é a garota mais corajosa que eu conheço.

-Não, não sou. Eu sou como qualquer garota, frágil como o vidro...

-Você é especial Annie. Você não vai desistir, não é? – ele perguntou voltando a se sentar ao meu lado.

-Está maluco? Desafio feito, desafio comprido – eu disse e ele riu.

-Você vai orgulhar teu pai Annie. É com pequenas coisas que nos tornamos grande.

-Não acredito, está passando muito tempo com a Jay, hein? – disse sorrindo – Filosofou agora.

-Eu sou um máximo, não é? – ele disse rindo e eu lhe dei um tapa na cabeça.

-Desculpa – eu ri – vingança do dia na enfermaria.

-Você acabou de provocar um filho de Ares que sabe seu ponto fraco – ele disse e eu me preparei para levantar.

-Você não teria coragem de...

-Fazer cócegas? Já era.

Ele disse e avançou em cima de mim para me fazer morrer de tanto rir. Consegui escapar por segundo, mas ele era muito mais forte que eu.

Ele não descansou até me fazer chorar de tanto rir. Aquele filho da mãe. Quando ele parou percebi que ele estava literalmente em cima de mim... Eu olhei para seus olhos, seu olhar estava diferente. Estavam perfeitamente lindos.

-Annie, está tudo bem? – ele perguntou parecendo preocupado.

-Estou, porque a pergunta?

-Você está me encarando... – e eu desviei o olhar.

"Pensa rápido" seria idiotice falar que ele tinha olhos lindos.

-É porque você está em cima de mim – eu disse e ele saiu rapidamente e me ajudou a levantar.

-Desculpa. – ele disse olhando para o chão.

-Tudo bem. Como você iria se vingar de mim? – eu disse e ele deu um sorrisinho.

-É claro. Vamos? Afinal temos que nos arrumar para amanhã.

-Ou seria daqui algumas horas – perguntei fingindo confusa – Me encontre em...

-30 minutos – Larissa completou aparecendo como se estivesse ali o tempo todo – É quando será o pôr- do- sol. Vocês não vão querer perder, não é?

-Os três aqui? – Paulo me perguntou.

-Os três – eu confirmei e me virei para a direção do "meu" chalé. Larissa veio atrás de mim.

-Já está pronta? – eu perguntei enfiando as poucas coisas que tinha ganhado em 3 dias no acampamento dentro da mala.

-Estou sim – ela disse e entrou na minha frente – Aliás, ele gosta sim.

-Do que você está falando criatura? – disse me virando para o outro lado e corando, me odiei por isso. Senti meu rosto pegar fogo e ela com certeza havia visto, nada passava por Larissa principalmente por que eu sou muito pálida e seria impossível não perceber.

-Você sabe. – ela disse me imitando quando eu sei que to certa, colocando a mão na cintura – Vamos? Ou você vai querer perder o pôr- do- sol...

-Vamos logo – disse e coloquei a mala nas costas.

Antes de irmos no sentar mais uma vez a beira do rio passamos no chalé de Apolo (quase fiquei cega) para Larissa pegar a sua bolsa.

Eu fiquei pensando enquanto ela pegava as sabia do que ela estava falando. Eu nunca pensara nele mais do que um amigo, até agora. Dizem que o amor nasce da amizade...

Não. Definitivamente teria que afastar aquele pensamento/sentimento de mim. Ele é meu amigo. Apenas. Isso.

x-X-x

Estávamos lá para ver o pôr-do-sol antes de ir resgatar os dois "preciosos" garotos. Eu normalmente não gostava do sol. Ele me deixava vermelha, feito camarão, queimada. Odiava isso , mas ao ver ele se pondo, não tinha como não admirá-lo.

-Chame a Jay e o Rafa- sussurrei para Larissa que me fazia de travesseiro – Melhor sair cedo para voltar cedo.

Ela não me respondeu e no primeiro momento pensei que ela não tivesse me escutado, mas ela se levantou e saiu.

-Gostou da paisagem Annie? – Paulo chegou e sentou-se ao meu lado, onde Larissa estava antes.

-Grande mistura de cores.

-Só isso?

-Não gosto muito do sol, mas agora ele está... – eu disse.

-Lindo – ele completou.

-Eu ia dar um adjetivo mais próprio para o Sol, como radiante – eu disse e ele riu, uma coisa que andava fazendo muito – Mas lindo serve.

-O que aconteceu que está te deixando tão feliz? – ele disse tirando o cabelo de cima dos meus olhos.

-Quem parece estar mais feliz é você – eu disse – Pode ir contando quem é.

– Quem é? – ele disse olhando para o chão e arrumando seu cabelo- Eu tenho que ter alguém como motivo para estar feliz?

-Você é um garoto – eu disse me levantado, pois percebi que os outros estavam vindo – É isso que te deixa assim, não é mesmo?

-Sabe, você acabou não me respondendo, só evitando – ele também se levantou – Terminamos depois.

-Vamos? – disse me virando para Jay.

-Mas ainda não está na hora – Rafael disse bocejando, nunca vi um garoto mais sonolento que ele – Quíron disse ao amanhecer, não enquanto todos dormem vocês vão.

- Melhor ir cedo para voltar cedo. – eu perguntei.

-Vai ser moleza – Paulo disse.

-É o que nós esperamos – Jay e Larissa falaram ao mesmo tempo.

x-X-x

Bem como Quíron disse fomos indo para o leste. No começo estava sendo uma viagem normal até aparecer digamos assim, um monstro.

-Vocês irão se juntar a minha "vó" por pura vontade? – a cobra disse, depois descobri seu nome porque Jay gritou:

-Equidna.

-_Ἔχιδνα_, a víbora, com tronco de uma bela mulher e cauda de serpente em lugar dos membros. Gigante, como um titã – a coisa recitou como se fosse uma apresentação.

-Como se mata uma Equidna? – Paulo sussurrou para Jay.

-Como qualquer monstro, a base de muita luta e de uma espada.

-Então tá. – Ele disse e tirou sua espada da bainha. Pensei que era só pra dar coragem para a gente, mas ele simplesmente avançou na Equidna como se ele fosse conseguir matá-la sozinho.

-Se mexam – ele gritou tentando acertar a coisa – ela é o dobro de mim e uma ajudinha seria bom!

"Seria bom eu descobrir algum poder meu agora" pensei emburrada. O que eu poderia fazer para ajudá-lo,era um desastre total como espadachim.

"Ceda querida" a voz de alguém falou em minha mente "Deixe-os e venha me ajudar".

-Nunca! – gritei, mas não havia ninguém. Paulo me olhava abismado como se fosse para ele – Desculpa, estou indo.

Outra voz em minha mente. "Você sabe seu poder. Apenas não tenha medo do escuro".

"Escuro? O que eu poderia fazer? Submergir aquele monstro entre sombras?" pensei e algo aconteceu.

**Resposta:**

**EllenChai:**

**Melhorou autora de histórias perfeitas? :D  
><strong>


	3. Olimpo, que lugar horrivel

-Como... – Rafael olhou para mim.

-Eu não sei – disse não creditando no que acabara de fazer. Controlei uma sombra. A sombra engoliu a Equidna até a cintura. Estava exausta, mas agora haveria uma chance de a gente escapar com vida. Quase. Uma coisa apareceu, a mesma que nos levara até o acampamento, uma Fúria.

Em um segundo passamos de lutar com uma equidna a tentar escapar novamente de uma fúria. Eu gritei de dor morrendo de raiva quando ela rasgou meu ombro, meu braço nem estava cicatrizado ainda. Não consegui abrir a boca e ela nos levou a uma altitude que me deixou enjoada. Quase desmaiei quando percebi que arranha-céus passavam a 8 metros de nós. Fechei os olhos rapidamente rezando para que Zeus não fizesse algo que me derrubaria daquela altitude. Acho que ele resolveu ser bom comigo, pois depois de alguns minutos chegamos a um lugar mais quente. No início, vozes se misturavam em uma bagunça, mas quando entramos tudo ficou quieto.

-Quem ousa interromper o Solstício de Inverno? – Zeus esbravejou.

-Senhor... - disse a Fúria me jogando aos pés do deus do submundo, Hades.

-Monstro estúpido - gritei - Poderia simplesmente me dar a mão? Não, vamos rasgar o ombro da Annie afinal ela não sente dor. EU. NÃO. SOU. UM. DEUS. COISA. IDIOTA.

-Annie! - Larissa exclamou abismada, mas contente por eu estar sendo verdadeira, não me deixando ser "educada" pelo simples fato de estar na presença de um deus. Afinal eu nem tinha percebido, estava no Olimpo.

- Annie o caralho! - gritei - E obrigada, Zeus, por não me fazer despencar lá de cima - agradeci como se nunca tivesse gritado.

- Claro. - disse Zeus surpreso.

- Senhor Hades, o senhor me pediu para levar tua filha até o Acampamento, pois ela teria uma missão, mas pude perceber que ela não está pronta. Nem parece ser, como diz, uma heroína.

- Ah, então eu sou sua filha? - perguntei para Hades - Faz sentido agora por que eu escapei tantas vezes da morte. Não, é ao contrário mesmo. AGORA EU SEI POR QUE EU NÃO POSSO FAZER NADA DE ÚTIL NO ACAMPAMENTO!

- Tenha modos, cuidado como se dirige a mim garota - Hades falou pela primeira vez.

- VÁ SE FUDER! - gritei mostrando o dedo do meio e Ares, pelo que eu deduzi, riu atrás de mim.

- Garota... - ele respirou fundo.

- Irmão. - disse Zeus - Devemos ter calma com nossos filhos.

- Você tem razão. - disse Hades tentando começar a se acalmar

- Isso mesmo, obedeça. - desafiei - Obedecer parece ser a única coisa útil que você sabe fazer! - gritei.

- VOCÊ FIQUE QUIETA! - ele gritou.

- NÃO FICO NÃO! - gritei de volta.

-Annie ele é seu pai... –Larissa disse.

-Pai? Que pai? Eu não tenho pai!

-É a primeira vez que vocês se falam e vão sair brigados?

-Por você – eu disse e me virei – Não acostuma, mas desculpa

- Obrigada - ela disse colocando as mãos em meu ombro.

- Não há de que - falei

- A ele você obedece? - Hades perguntou.

- Ela é minha amiga e não me ordenou. Ele diferente de ti, me apoiou quando todos me negaram como você. "Pai".

- Gostei dela. - falou Ares.

- Obrigada, Ares. - falei sorrindo sarcasticamente - Também gosto de seus filhos.

- Acho que vamos nos dar bem, priminha. - ele sorriu.

- Ao que depender de mim, nem em seus melhores sonhos. - falei e apaguei o sorriso ao abrir a minha bolsa ou o que restara dela, ainda bem que "Larissa me fizera trazer um kit de primeiros socorros" pensei.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - disse Apolo rindo enquanto eu tentava fazer um curativo no meu braço.

- Nem todos somos deuses da medicina. - falei trincando os dentes ao jogar água oxigenada no corte.

- Venha, me deixe cuidar disso. - ele ficou na forma de um humano e começou a trabalhar muito melhor do que eu em meu curativo. Percebi que Larissa olhava de canto, pelo visto não teria coragem de ir falar com o seu pai.

- Obrigada. - falei quando ele terminou ainda sentindo a dor de quando a Fúria rasgara o meu braço – Sua filha também tem esses dons?

- Não há de quê. - ele falou sorrindo galanteador – Quem sabe não é Lari?

- Irmão. - o repreendeu Ártemis.

- Olhem uma mulher inteligente. - falei sorrindo - Ártemis sim deveria ser a deusa da inteligência: solteira para sempre caçando animais. Matar. - sorri perversamente - Adoro.

- Sabe que pode sempre se juntar a mim. - disse Ártemis sorrindo.

- Vou considerar sua proposta muito seriamente, senhora Ártemis. - falei assentindo enquanto guardava as minhas coisas – Paulo você viu onde eu coloquei o meu anel?

- Não faço a mínima. - ele disse surpreso - Você perdeu o seu anel? - ele quase gritou.

- Ah, isso só acontece comigo. - choraminguei enquanto procurava o anel na minha bolsa - Perdi.

- É O ANEL DA SUA MÃE, ANNIE! - ele gritou assustado.

- Ah, jura? - perguntei sarcástica - Nem imaginava isso. Disse e me sentei ao chão.

- Eu sei que você me ama – Larissa disse tirando ele do bolso – Quase caiu quando você fechou os olhos e pôs as mãos para baixo.

-Eu? Amar-te? – pulei e retirei rapidamente da mão dela o meu anel, ela poderia fazer chantagem, só eu conhecia a filha de Apolo que escolhera para ser amiga – Nunca v***a!

-Annie. Olimpo, poderia ter mais respeito – ele ordenou, mas se arrependeu e me pediu – Por favor? Um pedido de seu tio.

-Então como podemos sair daqui? – perguntei já não gritando – Afinal não pedi para vim para cá.

-Você chegou voando – Zeus disse encarando a Fúria como se fosse triturá-la – Mas tem uma entrada pelo Empire State.

-Fui – disse puxando Larissa e Paulo junto comigo.

Assim que saímos de lá Paulo me disse:

-O que aconteceu contigo garota?

-Sei lá. – respondi – Cansei de ser legal.

-Paulo, até parece que você não conhece os surtos da sua futura namorada – Larissa disse com um sorrisinho malicioso.

-Er... Afinal cadê aquele casal do Rafael e a Jay – disse tentando mudar de assunto.

-Ali eles – Paulo apontou para trás, percebi que ele também não queria dar muita moral para Larissa.

-Vamos logo – eu resmunguei – A gente ainda tem que terminar a "missão" lembra?

-Você ainda quer ir mesmo? – Rafael perguntou passando o braço em volta do pescoço de Jay que logo o retirou.

-E você acha que eu perderia o gosto de esfregar na cara do meu "papai" que eu não souo uma inútil? – disse sarcástica.

-Pirou de vez essa aí – Larissa disse.

-Ah Cala Boca! Vamos sair logo daqui!

-As suas ordens senhora – Paulo disse chamando o elevador. UM ELEVADOR PARA O OLIMPO, QUE COISA NORMAL!

X-X-X

Chegamos a tal escola que Quiron nos mandara, achar os dois garotos não foi difícil. Seus nomes? Danilo e Carlos. Nomes bem formais para garotos tão bagunçados. Roupas rasgadas. Mas pode se dizer que eles eram muito... Gatos. O olhar deles era penetrante... Ah esqueci-me de dizer, ele eram gêmeos.

-Me desculpem – Jay disse, já que era a única que poderia parecer formal naquele momento – Mas porque se vestem assim em uma escola tão certinha como essa?

-Não te interessa – Carlos respondeu, descobri isso porque o outro murmurou: "tente ser educado uma vez na vida, Carlos".

-Olha, da pra falar logo ou tá difícil – eu disse entrando na frente da Jay – A gente ta acreditando em tudo agora viu.

-Nisso vai ser difícil – Carlos disse. – Mas não custa arriscar.

-A gente está sendo perseguidos por monstros. – ele disse convincente que se eu já não soubesse até iria acreditar.

-São eles mesmo – eu disse e dei meia volta – Vamos?

-Vamos? – os dois retrucaram.

-Larissa...

-A gente acredita em vocês, no caminho explicamos e vocês são filhos de um deus grego. Agora vamos logo.

-Epa, epa, epa – Danilo disse – Como nós vamos saber que vocês não são...

-Monstros? – eu me intrometi – Posso parecer de aparência, mas nos somos iguais. Semideuses. Condenados. Agora da pra ir. Logo?

-Ela é sempre assim? – Danilo perguntou para Paulo.

-Pode apostar que não.

-O que aconteceu então?

-Obrigada Paulo – disse sarcástica de costas para eles – Eu sabia que você era meu amigo.

-Mas... – ele disse sem jeito.

-Mal me conheceu já ta falando mal – disse me virando para o Danilo – É eu sou chata, sei disso e muito obrigada, não pretendo mudar.

-Gostei dela – Danilo disse e percebi a fúria no olhar de Paulo.

-Vamos? – Larissa nos apressou – Melhor irmos logo pra não aparecer nenhum monstro.

-Ai que medo – Rafael disse e todos nós caímos na gargalhada.


	4. A coisa certa nem sempre é facil

Danilo só parecera formal no primeiro momento, mas depois até parecia ser uma cópia de Larissa, nascera para me irritar. Uma coisa atrapalhava a sua alegria constante, Paulo. Eles pareciam os irmãos de um anime que eu havia visto Inuyasha e seu irmão, em constante briga. Paulo estava morrendo de ciúmes de meu novo amigo, achava aquilo muito legal. Um filho de Ares explodindo de ciúmes.

Um belo exemplo foi o de ontem, fomos a uma lanchonete assim que saímos da escola dos gêmeos e eu percebi que havia perdido minha carteira mais uma vez. Os dois quase saíram no tapa pra pagarem o meu lanche que eu acabei perdendo a fome. Danilo era como um irmão para mim e Paulo... Ele sabia que ninguém o substituiria.

Havíamos parado para descansar, haviam acontecido muitas coisas em um dia só. Resolvemos acampar. Os garotos dividiram duas barracas e as garotas ficaram em uma terceira.

Todos já haviam dormido, mas eu ficara do lado de fora. Ficara vendo as estrelas.

Paulo se aproximou e se sentou ao meu lado.

-Você e sua mania de admirar o céu.

-Está errado não é mesmo? - disse me virando para ele - Afinal meu pai e do mundo inferior.

-O que aconteceu? - ele disse me envolvendo com seus braços

-Sei lá - disse recostando minha cabeça em seus ombros - Só acho que ficaria melhor sem conhecer o meu pai.

- Mas ele é o seu pai, de uma forma ou de outra. - disse ele - Eu sei que ele te ama.

- Claro. - falei irônica.

- Se ele não amasse, não deixaria você gritar com ele daquela forma.

- Ele mereceu. - falei.

- Não disse que ele não mereceu só que ele tentou ao máximo não te explodir e para um deus da morte, acho que isso deve ser bastante difícil.

- Não o faz melhor. - falei - Só o faz meio idiota.

- Hmmm... - ele murmurou - Sabe, de repente fiquei com medo do chão se abrir e me engolir.

- Você não disse nada. - falei.

- Mas você disse. - ele apoiou o queixo no alto da minha cabeça - E se você for, eu vou junto.

- Você também é um idiota. - falei - E eu vou dormir. - falei suspirando.

- Ok, minha hora de vigiar. - ele sorriu e pegou a sua espada.

- Toma cuidado. - falei me levantando – Não estou com um pressentimento muito bom.

- Claro. - ele disse olhando para a floresta.

Estava já entrando em minha barraca quando ele me chamou:

-Annie, espera.

Virei-me e ele já estava bem atrás de mim.

-Diga.

-Se eu te fizer uma pergunta você responde com sinceridade?

-Sim. Agora posso dormir?- disse com um sorriso.

-Não - ele disse - Você sente o que pelo Danilo?

-Er... - fiquei meio confusa com aquela pergunta, mas respondi - Eu o amo.

-Atah - ele disse abaixando a cabeça e saindo

-Calma - dessa vez eu o segurei - Eu o amo como um irmão. Eu o amo do mesmo jeito que amo a Larissa.

Ele continuava com a cabeça abaixada, mas deu para perceber um meio sorriso.

-Eu não o amo do mesmo jeito que eu te amo - disse o soltando

E me virando mais uma vez para entrar em minha barraca então senti ele me puxar pelo braço para seu peito. Ele era mais alto que eu então eu olhei para cima e percebi o olhar dele igual a aquele dia. Não pude evitar. Envolvi seu pescoço com os meus braços, mas que tomou a atitude foi ele. Aquele beijo foi muito intenso, pode se falar que um dos melhores, mas... Paulo era sim especial para mim, mas eu não queria estragar a nossa amizade. Ele me afastou lentamente e disse:

-Annie...

Mas eu rapidamente o interrompi:

-Boa noite Paulo.

Entrei em minha barraca, estava parecendo uma filha de Afrodite de tão babaca que estava a minha cara.

Confesso eu havia amado. Mas não podia ter acontecido esse beijo.

Ele era meu amigo e com que cara iria o encarar de manhã?

Eu deitei e dormi, mas pela primeira vez eu sonhei: Eu estava num lugar escuro, muito escuro. De repente, o chão se abriu e eu caí gritando.

De repente, eu bati no chão sem aviso prévio. Mas não era um chão qualquer. Parecia que eu estava... No fundo do oceano. Olhei para os lados e vi que Poseidon estava vindo na minha direção.

"Perdão, eu não quis invadir..." - minha voz sumiu.

Ele passou por mim. Realmente passou. Como se... Como se eu fosse um fantasma. Olhei para trás. Ele não estava se dirigindo a mim, estava se dirigindo ao meu pai.

"Preciso de um favor seu." disse meu pai.

"Você não tem permissão para descer aqui." disse Poseidon.

"Eu só quero uma arma." ele disse e Poseidon ergueu uma sobrancelha "Para a minha filha. Ela não tem se quer uma espada."

"Não seria mais útil uma coisa forjada no rio Estige?" Perguntou Poseidon surpreso.

"Mas eu não tenho mão de obra." esclareceu Hades "Preciso de um ciclope ou algum outro que trabalhe com ferro. Por favor, irmão, esse é o primeiro favor que lhe peço em toda a minha existência e você sabe que não é fácil pedir favores para deuses."

"Claro que sei." "Irei mandar o meu mais resistente ciclope." continuou Poseidon "Mas não por você, irmão. Pela sua filha. Ela me agrada, tem um senso de... Família... Um tanto pitoresco." ele coçou a barba.

"Obrigado." disse Hades "Eu vou embora agora."

"Até, irmão." disse Poseidon vendo Hades desaparecer.

Acordei assustada. Procurei pela única coisa que me lembrava a minha mãe, meu anel. Joguei-o para cima, adorava vê-lo reluzir quando era atingido pela luz, que nesse caso estava fraca. Mas ele não só me surpreendeu como quase me matou. Uma espada girou e caiu um centímetro do lado da minha perna. Eu gritei e Larissa me acompanhou, acordando assustada.

-O que está havendo aqui?- perguntou um dos gêmeos ao lado de fora.

-Nada, eu só perdi o controle da espada por um segundo. -falei.

-Desde quando você tem espada?- ele perguntou confuso.

-Desde hoje. – suspirei.

Observei atentamente a espada e havia uma inscrição nela: θανατηφόρος _**(se lê Thanatifóros)**_, Letal, deveria ser esse o nome da espada. Amei.

-É muito bom ser acordada quase morta por uma espada - ela disse bocejando.

-Meninas? – Danilo (ou seria Carlos, eles tinham a voz muito parecida) gritou do lado de fora – Vocês estão bem?

-A gente já vai - Larissa gritou de volta.

-Vai? - perguntei me cobrindo

-Não, vamos morar aqui - ela disse sarcástica - Levanta sua preguiçosa.

-Não - disse negando com a cabeça

-Quem disse que você tem escolha? - ela disse puxando meu cobertor.

-Maldita, não percebe que está frio? - disse tentando pegar de volta meu cobertor quentinho

-Sou filha do deus do sol - ela disse me puxando - Não sinto frio. Agora LEVANTE.

-Não quero - continuei deitada tentando me esquentar.

-Tudo bem - ela disse levantando as mãos - Se eu não posso, eu sei quem pode.

-Quem? - disse curiosa me levantando, quer dizer, sentando.

-Paulo - ela gritou - Danilo, venham aqui um instante

-Vadia. - gritei levantando e me vestindo, não seria muito legal se eles me vissem apenas de lingerie - Eu te odeio! NÃO VENHAM SE QUEREM VIVER MAIS UNS INSTANTES.

Nunca havia me vestido tão rápido e nunca havia visto Larissa rir tanto da minha cara aquela traidora filha de Apolo.

Assim que sai só faltava a nossa barraca ser desmontada para a gente voltar para o Acampamento.

-Bom dia – Danilo disse me abraçando – ou seria boa tarde?

-Engraçadinho – disse ainda bocejando – Vamos?

-Eu disse que ia se fácil – Paulo chegou por trás me abraçando – Bom dia.

-Fácil até demais – Jay disse tentando se livrar de Paulo( eu sabia que ela gostava dele, só não queria ceder aos encantos de um filho de Afrodite).

-Qual é – Carlos disse, ele era muito calado, o excluído então estranhamos quando ele abriu a boca– Da para irmos embora?

-Vamos, senhor apressadinho - eu disse, não gostava dele, sei lá, ele não me parecia confiável.

Andamos alguns quilômetros, uma bela caminhada, até acharmos uma lanchonete.

-Nós não passamos aqui na hora que viemos... – Larissa disse.

-Pegamos uma carona lembra? – Paulo disse sarcástico.

Eu não parava de observar o meu anel/espada, eu havia tratado meu pai tão mal, porque ele me daria um presente?

-Annie – ela disse – está tudo bem?

-Está – disse "voltando" ao normal– Vamos, não estão com fome?

Passei na frente deles e fui entrando na lanchonete. Estava vazia, quer dizer, não completamente. Havia uma única mesa ocupada, o resto estava vazio.

-Vem logo – eu disse puxando eles dois e os outros vieram atrás.

Chegamos ao balcão, mas não tinha ninguém.

-Olá?- Jay arriscou.

-Tem alguém para nos atender nessa merda? – gritei.

_-Pensamos que os gêmeos não cumpririam o trato com a soberana- _alguém atrás de nós disse, parecia um motoqueiro.

-Trato? - Paulo encarou Danilo.

-A minha parte eu cumpri – Carlos disse – Agora é a vez _Dela_.

-Que trato é esse? – Larissa perguntou do jeito que estávamos. Confusas.

-Explica maninho – Carlos disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-Gaia prometeu nossa mãe de volta se...

-Se vocês nos trouxessem – disse indignada.

-Se conseguíssemos semideuses valiosos para se juntar a _ela_ – Danilo disse.

-Fácil demais – sussurrei – Pronto, a gente tá aqui, dá o fora com a "suprema Gaia", vai ver a sua mãezinha no Mundo Inferior!

-Annie, aceite ajudar Gaia. Ela não é tão má quanto parece – Carlos disse – ela poderá retribuir.

"Uma verdadeira mãe presente" escutei uma voz, Gaia. "Uma vida sem adeus. Uma vida normal".

-Danilo – eu disse – por favor, você disse...

-Você é minha amiga, Annie – ele disse – Mas meu irmão fez algo sem volta.

Ele estava na minha frente, mas se eu sussurrasse, ele entenderia:

-Há algum tempo um garoto chamado Luke fez a escolha errada...

-Annie, para, por favor...

-Ele conseguiu voltar atrás, por que você não?

-Danilo – Carlos disse autoritário – Vai logo!

"Me aceite como soberana que você poderá tê-lo " a voz disse e eu pensei "O que eu tenho? Por que você me quer tanto?".

"Eu preciso dos Três grandes" ela disse e parou.

Os Três grandes, Hades, Poseidon e Zeus. Eu não poderia ser a única filha de Hades, por que eu? Para eu convencer meu pai a alguma coisa?E se fosse ele nem ia me ouvir: "Pai, o senhor pode, por favor, ajudar Gaia a matar a nossa família e roubar o reino?". Nunca!

-Danilo... – eu tentei fazer uma voz carinhosa.

Ele olhou para mim e depois para Carlos.

"A decisão certa nunca será a mais fácil" eu cresci escutando essa frase, e agora eu tinha que convencer Danilo a tomar a decisão certa.

-Vamos! – Carlos gritou irritado.

- A decisão certa nem sempre será a mais fácil – eu comecei.

-Um dia você terá que tomá-la – Larissa continuou.

-Não os escute – o "motoqueiro" disse nervoso.

-Eles querem te tirar de mim – Carlos disse – Minha única família.

-Desculpa – Danilo disse olhando para o chão de um jeito que não dava para saber se ele estava falando para mim ou para o irmão.

-Danilo... – eu e Carlos dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

-Mas a coisa certa nem sempre é a mais fácil – ele olhou para mim e depois para o irmão – E agora a coisa melhor a fazer é correr!

Ele disse e me puxou. Depois de dois segundo percebi o que ele queria dizer. A mesa ocupada por cinco caras ficara vaza de uma hora para a outra e o que era um motoqueiro há dois segundos se transformara em um dragão de cinco cabeças.

-HIDRA! – Jay gritou - Hidra de Lerna. Estávamos iguais a quando a górgona nos atacara, corremos, mas a Hidra logo nos alcançou.

Paulo e eu paramos. Ele tirou a sua espada e eu joguei meu anel parra o alto. Logo éramos dois semideuses armados. Larissa logo tirou seu arco e as flechas. Eu era uma horrível espadachim e não tinha a mínima idéia de como matar uma Hidra.

-Corta as cabeças – Paulo disse.

-Não façam isso! – Jay gritou.

-Se cortar, mais duas nascerá no lugar – Rafael completou.

-Ótimo! – gritei. Não era boa com espadas.

Não sabia como matar o monstro. Não podia cortar as cabeças. Estava ótimo. Eu não sabia mais nada. -

Dá um help aí – Larissa disse desesperada para a Jay.

- A Hidra foi derrotada por Hercules. Ele tentou esmagar as cabeças, mas a cada cabeça que esmagava surgiam duas no lugar. Decidiu então mudar de tática para que as cabeças não se regenerassem, pediu ajuda ao sobrinho, Iolau, para que as queimasse com um tição logo após o corte, cicatrizando desta forma a ferida. Sobrou então apenas a cabeça do meio, considerada imortal. Hércules cortou e enterrou a última cabeça com uma enorme pedra. Assim, o monstro foi morto. – Jay recitou como se tivesse decorado o livro de história – Cuidado com o hálito, ele poderá ser fatal.

-Eu corto e você queima – Paulo sussurrou.

-Queimo com o que?- eu perguntei – Não, eu corto e você queima!

-Normalmente usar o sol contra um lente de aumento faz fogo – Larissa disse.

-Tudo bem – eu disse – Alguém tem uma lente de aumento sobressalente?

Todo mundo negou.

-Espera, será que óculos de sol serve?

-Quem sabe – Larissa respondeu pensativa.

-Eu tenho. – disse e abri a mochila para pegar.

-Sério? – Paulo disse e o monstro avançou – Passa.

Por incrível que pareça deu certo, Paulo queimou um galho e deixou aceso. Eu avencei na coisa e por sorte consegui cortar as cabeças, eu ia desviar de uma e acertava a outra, foi assim que consegui, Paulo vinha logo atrás de mim. Fizemos igual Jay contou que Hercules fizera há um tempo, enterramos a cabeça do meio.

-Idiotas! É o que vocês são, idiotas! – Carlos disse aparecendo.

-A gente? – eu indaguei – Você que vá para o fundo do poço sozinho!

-Fundo do poço não, sua casa, não é mesmo? – ele tentou provocar.

-Vai logo! Mas como pretende chegar ao Submundo sem morrer? – eu dei um sorriso – Posso te ajudar com isso...

Ele apenas se virou.

-Ele vai ficar bem – eu disse a Danilo.

-É o que espero – ele disse e abaixou a cabeça – e me desculpem... -

-Desde que você não queira ser triturado pela Annie, você não fará isso mais – Paulo disse e todos riram.


	5. Só Meu!

Danilo desde que ele deixara o irmão ficara muito estranho e eu estava ficando preocupada, aquele alegre amigo estava começando a ficar depressivo, coisa que ele não era. Eu resolvi falar com ele e Larissa me apoiou. Afinal ele era nosso amigo. A única pessoa que duvidava disso era Paulo. Dan estava sentado numa pedra quando eu cheguei.

- Dan... - comecei, mas não terminei.

- Não se preocupe. - ele disse se levantando.

- Espera. - disse o puxando - Ninguém aqui te odeia.

- Ninguém? - ele olhou para o horizonte, que não tinha nada além de árvores - Tem certeza?

- Tenho. - eu disse, mas o tom de incerteza saiu em minha voz.

- Não, você sabe muito bem quem é o único que não acredita em mim... - agora ele olhava para o chão.

- Mas eu acredito. - disse pondo as minhas mãos em cima das dele - Isso não conta?

- Annie, não é isso...

- Então me diga o que é!

- Eu... Eu não posso.

- Dan, confie em mim, eu confio em você. É tão difícil assim confiar em mim? - eu o fitava diretamente seus olhos.

- Não é questão de confiar ou não, á questão de... Sentir.

- Você sabe que pode falar sobre qualquer coisa comigo.

- Até mesmo se o assunto fosse... Você? - ele chegou mais perto, mas recuou logo em seguida.

- Dan... - eu me virei para o outro lado, totalmente sem graça - Por que a gente ia querer falar de mim? Vamos falar de como você descobriu que era um semideus, quem sabe?

- Annie, eu não posso ficar.

- DANILO, VOCÊ ABANDONOU O SEU IRMÃO PARA DEPOIS FALAR QUE NÃO VAI FICAR? - me levantei rapidamente.

- Eu não vou poder ficar por causa disso. - ele se levantou e me beijou.

"Porra, por que os garotos gostavam de fazer isso, eu odiava surpresas!".

- Entendeu? - ele disse se virando.

- Não. - eu disse corando - Paulo... Paulo fez a mesma coisa e ele ainda é meu amigo.

- Mas você o ama! - ele disse- Dá para ver como você o olha!

- Dan... - eu o abracei - Você é o melhor amigo que eu podia ter, eu sei que não é o bastante, mas eu não ia suportar se...

- Annie, você o ama e nada irá mudar isso. Eu não sei se...

- Você não pode ir! - gritei - Você não pode me deixar... - disse sentando novamente.

- Annie, por que você torna as coisas mais difíceis sempre?

- Elas são. Eu não as torno. A vida á difícil.

- Você tomou a decisão certa, a faca mais uma vez... - eu disse e saí.

- Annie. - ele gritou - Você sentiu algo? Eu preciso saber...

-Dan... - eu pensei no que poderia dizer - Infelizmente, não senti o que você queria que eu sentisse.

-Annie eu não consigo te considerar mais que uma amiga...

-Você vai ficar Dan, não importa o que eu sinto por você, eu te amo, muito, só que como irmão...

-O que você não faz sorrindo que eu faço chorando? - ele gritou e correu para me abraçar - Maninha é melhor que nada.

Eu o abracei. Ele era mesmo o irmão que eu não tinha, mesmo convivendo um dia apenas com ele eu percebia seu verdadeiro ser.

-Eu... Eu vou continuar aqui por uns instantes. - Ele disse e se sentou novamente.

Eu saí e percebi que alguém estava lá, não sei a partir de qual momento ele viu ou ouviu, só sei que ele não estava com uma cara muito amigável. Paulo.

Ele agora estava encostado em uma árvore, nós estávamos meio longe do acampamento.

-Lembra aquela conversa que a gente não terminou? – ele disse olhando para o chão.

-Por quê? – eu perguntei.

-Você mentiu para mim não é mesmo, Anniella? – ele estava sendo um pouco grosseiro com o tom de voz.

-Não. – ele agora se aproximava lentamente – Por que você acha isso?

-Eu não acho. Suas atitudes provam.

-Eu não entendo enigmas. – Disse meio irritada.

-Simples – ele disse com uma voz calma – Você disse que não amava Danilo e agora, você está o beijando...

-Ah isso. – disse.

-Isso – ele parecia triste agora – Isso.

-Não te preocupa Paulo – tentei acalmá-lo – Do mesmo jeito que você me beijou a força, ele o fez...

-Você não respondeu aquele dia o porquê do seu sorriso todos os dias, irá responder agora?

-Você também não o fez – respondi, não entendi o porquê de tanta formalidade na conversa.

-Eu falo que é a dona do meu coração se você falar o dono do seu - ele disse propondo um acordo.

-Não sei se agüentaria saber que é a dona do seu coração – eu disse pensando alto.

-Posso saber o porquê?

-Por que eu acho que sei e gosto. Detestaria saber que estou errada – eu disse me sentando nomeio da estrada de terra.

-Aceito palpites – ele disse e eu dei-lhe um tapa no ombro.

-Não estou dando.

-Por favor, Annie, eu preciso saber...

-Posso saber o porquê?- disse o imitando.

-Por que eu acho que sei e gosto. Mas eu preciso ter certeza.

-Paulo, eu não posso te dizer...

-Eu falo primeiro então. – ele propôs

-Se eu gostar da sua resposta revelo-te o dono do meu coração –disse dramática e ele riu.

- A garota que têm e sempre terá meu coração é você Annie – ele disse se virando para mim – Sua vez, faça melhor.

-Oh Belo cavalheiro que acaba de se declarar – disse colocando a mão no coração – Não sei se o que vou lhe dizer te agradará...

-Drama demais, mas continua – ele disse

-Mas a única pessoa que ocupa meu coração é ti.

Ele parecia mais surpreso do que feliz.

-Desculpa- disse me levantando rápido – Não queria te assustar.

-Annie, nunca achei que meu chute ia ser certo – ele disse se levantando também – Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Outra? – disse com a mesma piada de sempre – Lógico.

-Você aceita ser minha namorada, senhorita filha de Hades?

-Senhor, filho de Ares – comecei – Se você prometer...

-Não ser chato nem ciumento? – ele completou – Eu posso tentar.

-Tentar se dar bem com o meu maninho chamado Danilo – eu disse e ele fez uma cara de assustado.

-Tento – ele disse e pegou minha mão – Agora, sua resposta...

-A minha resposta é obvia – ele chegou mais perto – Sim, sim e sim!

Ele me beijou, mas dessa vez eu sabia que ele ia fazer isso e não ia impedi-lo afinal ele agora era meu namorado. Só meu.


End file.
